Back in Black
by HeyJewel
Summary: Remember when Chad told Sonny that she had pretty hair? Ever wonder what he thought of her new black hair? One shot.


A/N- Yes, I know I should be updating _About Her Redemption_, but I've had this oneshot in my head BEGGING to be written since Season 2 premired. AHR will be updated soon. Promise =)

This has absolutely nothing to do with the AC/DC song with the same name. I just thought the title was fitting.

Hope you enjoy. Please R&R.

**Back in Black**

"If I wanna think that you have pretty hair, I _will_."

He had not meant to say it. Hell, he had not meant to say anything that had spilled out of his mouth during his and Sonny's little tirade against Selena Gomez. Nevertheless, he said it, and he could not deny the truth in the statement.

Chad Dylan Cooper thought that Sonny Monroe had pretty hair. That didn't mean he was in love with her. He just thought she was cute.

_Stupid cute._

But who wouldn't think she was cute? She was always so bright and bubbly, forever donning that gigantic smile that seemed to eat her face. Her attitude was infectious, and everyone always felt happier when Sonny entered the room. She was the perfect contrast to Chad's slightly sour mood; she constantly managed to lift his spirits, and he couldn't help but like her for it.

But it wasn't just Sonny's personality that made her cute. It was _everything_. Her overzealous smile, the way she spoke with purpose, the bounce in her step, her cheery laugh, her animated and invigorating eyes, and, what Chad found most capitvating, her pretty hair.

When Chad had first met Sonny, her hair had been long and auburn. He first took notice of it during their game of Musical Chairs. He watched her fall to the ground, and looking down at her noticed how the light danced and shimmered onto her hair. From then on, he loved to watch her walk, just to admire how her hair would change depending on the lighting, or how it moved with her. He had no idea that hair could be so enticing.

Sonny was constantly dying or cutting her hair, but it always remained an adorable shade of brown. It fit her personality nicely; Chad thought that there was something sweet and innocent about a brunette.

But just to reiterate, thinking she was cute and had pretty hair did _not _mean he was in love with her. _Intrigued_ would be a better word.

So everyday Chad would make his rounds to _So Random!_ just to torment and tease Sonny. He would get her riled up, and watch the way a spark ignited in her eyes, and her hair would fall around her endearing face. She was so cute when she was angry.

_Stupid cute._

The seasons ended at Condor Studios, and the casts, crew, and coworkers parted their ways for a few months. Though he would never dare to admit it to anyone, Chad was eager to get back to filming. Not because he missed _Mackenzie Falls_, but because he no longer felt that burst of sunshine that swelled within him when he saw Sonny.

Finally, the studio reopened for the Fall, and Chad hopped right back into his old routine, including visits to Chuckle City. But, when he finally made his way across the studio, Sonny was no where to be found. Instead, he found Tawni standing by the set with a girl whom Chad did not recognize. He did not give a second thought to the girl, whose back was towards him, and approached Tawni.

"Hey Blondie, where's Sonny?"

Tawni looked confused, as the second girl turned around. "Hey Chad!" She beamed at him.

_Woah._

This was not the lovable and innocent Sonny Monroe that Chad had been teasing three months ago. This was a completely new girl.

Her enchanting brown hair with the sweet little bangs that fell into her eyes were gone. Instead, in its place were long, lucious black locks, gently waving down her shoulders. There was nothing cute about this haircut. It was (And Chad mentally punished himself for thinking it) sort of _sexy_.

Chad gulped, attempting to push his thoughts to the back of his mind. "New hair, Monroe?"

Somehow, her smile got even bigger (maybe it was the same-old Sonny), and she nodded. "Mm-hmm! Do you like?" She tossed her head and flipped her hair over her shoulder. If brunette Sonny had done this, Chad would have been tempted to pinch her cheek or give her a lollipop, but cheek-pinching was the furtherest thing from Chad's mind with this new alluring Sonny.

Once again, Chad tried to get rid of all of these thoughts. "It's aiight," He lied, "I mean, nothing can top CDC's." He ran a hand through his hair as if proving a point.

Sonny's smile faultered. "Same old Chad. I thought I missed you, but now I have no idea why."

"Well I missed you." He told her earnestly. The smile appeared back on her face. "I had no one to make fun of the past few months." Chad placed a hand on the top on Sonny's head and ruffled her hair. This had the opposite affect of what he was expecting, however, and instead of making Sonny look flustered and upset, it actually increased this new level of hottness she had obtained. He inwardly frowned. _This could not be good._

Cute Sonny no longer existed, and, as much as he wanted to deny it, Chad was really liking the looks of this new beauty in her place.

_Stupid sexy._

Before she could retaliate, or before Chad could stop himself, he winked at her, and turned to head back to the Falls. "See you later, Sonny."


End file.
